With the development of network technologies, networks already become a part of people's life, and bring great convenience to people's life. To satisfy network requirements of people, many places provide wireless network (for example, WiFi) access points for users to connect to, and further to access the Internet.
A user runs an application program after connecting to a WiFi access point by using a network access device, sends a network access request to the WiFi access point by using the application program, and adds a token parameter to the request. The WiFi access point may send a request to an application server, and adds the token parameter in the request. The application server checks the token parameter, obtains an authentication result, and synchronously returns the authentication result to the WiFi access point. The WiFi access point determines whether to allow the application program to pass according to the authentication result. Although the identity of the application program accessing a terminal is verified by using the token parameter, there is a security risk in a transmission process of the token parameter, and it is not secure enough.